


Jonlock comes out

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, short johnlock fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have known about their feelings for a while now, but will they act on them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonlock comes out

"And if Ms. Owens wasnt so ignora- Oh! John will you please hand me my phone?"  
"Yeah, where is it?"  
"In my pocket."

John turned bright red, his coworker often asked him to do things like this but recently he hadn't been himself. He would get so embarrassed when Sherlock asked him to reach into his pocket to retrieve items.

"JOHN!" Sherlock said after he had realized John was staring at his lower half.  
"Oh, huh?!"  
"Phone."  
"Yeah... Right"

John reached his hand into Sherlocks pocket and grabbed his phone. Sherlock holds out his hand, and John places the phone in it. 

"Hold on John. What's going on?"  
"What?"  
"You turned red when I asked you to grab my phone. Is that a normal thing for ordinary people?"  
"Um, yeah, yes I guess so."  
"That's not very helpful. I want to know if that is an emotion."  
"Yes it is. Why?"  
"Because I have been feeling it recently."

John was shocked by Sherlocks words.

"Um... too who exactly?"  
"........ Too ...... you."

John turned bright red again. He stumbled to his chair to sit down, taken aback by his words.

"What is it? I don't understand the emotion."  
"Its... either... love or lust, Sherlock."

Sherlock was confused. He had thought love was not real and he had never craved lust like this before.

John stood up, taking small steps toward his friend. He grabbed Sherlocks hands and pulled him into a pashonite kiss.

"John?"  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Sherlock, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if y'all want something specific just comment what u want and I will try my best.
> 
> Love ya,  
> ~mukes_lovechild


End file.
